The purpose of this project is to document the clinical features of Usher syndrome and to refine the localization and eventually to isolate the genes causing this disease. - Usher syndrome, Usher syndrome type 1, Usher syndrome type 2, linkage analysis, genomic DNA, pedigree analysis - Human Subjects